Too Early for Cosplay
by yaoininja
Summary: One morning, Roy decides that Ed would look incredibly sexy in....even though Ed would never agree to wear this, he was currently asleep. Perfect. Lemon EdxRoy UPDATED and COMPLETE!


**Oh. My. God. Did I seriously start this 10 months ago? Holy crap I'm lazy. Or forgetful, either way. I'm soo sorry, I have completely failed you as an author! Gah well it's kinda late but here is the COMPLETE version of too early for cosplay.**

**Warning: Lemonz!!!**

**Disclaimer: Leave me alone **

Too Early For Cosplay

Edward, in a sleep induced haze, was barely aware of his lover sliding out of bed. He cracked open an eye to see a certain colonel huddled over by the dresser, looking through drawers.

"Wha' ya doin'?" Ed said sleepily, trying to sit up but failing and falling back against the mattress. They had been up all night with certain…_activities_.

He chuckled.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Roy said, giving Ed a warm smile. Ed just looked at him for a second.

"Kay," Ed said and shut his eyes again. Though he was tired, Ed couldn't seem to fall back asleep; neither could he keep his open, so he opted for being half asleep.

Suddenly he heard Roy come over, then a hand on his bare leg. Ed was about to question this when a voice stopped him. "Relax, just go back to sleep." Normally, this would not have been a good answer and he would have questioned him more, but Ed was too tired to do so he just lazily nodded his head. He felt Roy pull something up his leg, which he thought might be his pants, but one: why was Roy dressing him early in the morning? And two: why didn't he put his boxers on first? Roy pulled, whatever it was, to about mid-thigh and stopped, then did the same with the other side. Why wasn't he pulling it up all the way? And why did they feel tighter than usual? It wasn't uncomfortable, but it did raise some questions.

Whatever, it was too early to think. Suddenly, he felt Roy pull something up around his waist. Wait, didn't he just put his pants on? What was he putting on him now? This strange action was followed by Roy putting on Ed's boots, and then he pulled him into a sitting position and slipped on his black tank top, Ed keeping his eyes closed all the while. Lazy.

Roy's POV

'_I can't believe he's still asleep!_' Roy thought as he leaned back to admire his work. Sure, he'd probably be castrated later by said alchemist, but it was definitely worth it. He scanned Ed up and down, the sheer cleverness of his idea making him smile in triumph. Roy was very much enjoying the view, his internal evil smile turning into full blown laughter. This was going to be good…

Normal POV

"My, my, Edward, I must say you do look _incredibly_ sexy in that," Roy said, sitting on the end of the bed and admiring his handy work. Ed just grunted. Wait, he looked sexy in _what_? Ed suddenly sat up, getting a little dizzy in the process, and looked down at himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ed said as he pushed himself back up against the headboard in mortification. Roy burst into laughter and pulled out a camera from behind his back and began a photo-taking frenzy.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was wearing a very interesting outfit. Starting from his feet up, Ed wore his usual black boots with red trim. Moving upwards, it was not hard to miss the fishnet stockings that fit snugly against his curvy legs, and finally leading up to a very, _very_ short black miniskirt. He was surprised it covered him, it was so short. After that, it was his usual black tank top.

"WHAT THE HELL, ROY!" Ed yelled. Roy calmed down his laughing and put the camera somewhere behind him, then wiped away the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ed, I passed by a costume shop and my way home from HQ the other day, saw this, and thought of you. I couldn't resist."

"You are so dead!" Ed said, beginning to take off his boots.

"No, no, leave them _on_," Ed just glared at him.

"There's no way I'm-" suddenly Roy pulled on Ed's arm, causing him to go forward into Roy's arms. Roy pulled him into a kiss, after a second or two of struggling, he relaxed and settled into the kiss.

Roy pulled away to breathe, gazing at Ed's flushed face, his golden eyes glazed over. Roy leaned down and kissed Ed's neck, running his hand down under his skirt. Ed cried out, moving into the motion. Roy smiled, continuing his ministrations to Ed's body. (Hey, please contain you're drooling and sick perverted fantasies until the story is over XD) Roy leaned in and whispered in Ed's ear.

"See, this skirt provides easy access," he said, stroking him teasingly. "Sh-shut up…" Ed said, his breathing coming out in ragged pants.

Roy sucked on Ed's neck, earning another moan from him. Roy rolled onto the bed so he was lying on his back, pulling Ed on top of him so he was straddling his waist. He pulled his hand out from under Ed's skirt, causing sounds of protest to come from the blond. Roy smiled at him and reached down and began unbuckling his own pants. Oh. He reached up and put his hand behind Ed's head, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. He got his pants undone and reached beside them and began digging through the nightstand, looking for a certain bottle. He quickly found it, applying some of the thick gel onto his fingers.

(This is the point where I left off last time XD)

Ed moaned at the sight, leaning forward to let Roy prepare him. Roy reached around, gently touching around is entrance teasingly.

"You'd better hurry up or else you're bottom," Ed groaned, leaning back into his touch. Roy chuckled and slid the first finger in. Ed gasped, then moaned as Roy began to pump in and out of him. The first finger was joined by a second, and soon all 3 were thrusting in and out of him. Ed moaned, rocking back onto the fingers, begging for more.

"Roy, haa please," he moaned, gripping desperately onto the older man's shoulders. Satisfied, he removed his fingers and began to apply the lube to his very hard cock. Then, to Roy's surprise, Ed grabbed him and placed him at his own entrance, gently guiding him inside with his hand.

"_Edward_," Roy groaned, gripping at his slim hips. He slammed down, causing him to cry out in pleasure and Roy to gasp.

"Fuck," Roy said breathlessly as he waited for Ed to move. Ed lifted himself off of Roy once more and crashed down, throwing his head back.

"Roy..oh haa uhn," he moaned as rode him, feeling him penetrating him deeper. The older man grabbed Ed's aching arousal, stroking it with each thrust.

"_Shit!"_ Ed cried out, leaning back and gripping Roy's thighs. Roy sat up, causing Ed to fall backwards so that he was flat on his back. He lifted the younger man's legs up, slamming into him. Ed threw his hands back and gripped the bed behind him, desperately thrusting to meet Roy.

"Oh, oh, uhn, _fuck_!" Ed moaned, nearly crying from pleasure. Roy scrunched his brow, trying to concentrate. He was so damn close. He held Ed's legs higher so that the small of his back lifted up, fucking him hard into the bed.

Suddenly he felt Ed's body stiffen as he hit his climax.

"Ahh fuuuck!" he screamed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Roy pushed in one last time then came hard, white flashing behind his eyes. He collapsed next to Ed, breathing hard trying to recover. He looked over at Ed, who still had his eyes closed and was trying to control his breathing. He smiled and brushed his golden bangs out of his eyes.

"I love you," he said, leaning over and kissing his forehead chastely.

"Love you too, bastard."

**So how was it? Okay, it wasn't really worth the wait but please review! If you don't it will shatter my WILL TO LIVE! Okey dokey and if you do review I might write a sequel **


End file.
